Dudas y miedos
by Minuet Pavlov
Summary: Dudas. Miedos. Cosas como estas se esconden en nuestra razón al momento de tomar la GRAN desición...¿Podrá esto separarlos para siempre? One-shot DxS


Holitas 8D!

Pues vengo con otra de mis raras historias.

Espero que lo disfruten :D

* * *

**Dudas y miedos**

**Los personajes no son de mi propiedad. Son del fantástico señor Hartman y yo los uso para fines tan bellos como este sin LUCRO.**

**Por:**** Minuet Pavlov.**

-¿Estas listo?-preguntó ella que estaba a mi lado.

-¿Por que no habría de estarlo? He esperado este momento por mucho tiempo...- dije sonriendo.

-¿Enserio? - dijo ella sonrojándose.

-Claro.- dije sosteniendo su barbilla.- Estoy muy emocionado por esta decisión.

Ella suspiró aliviada y me contempló.

Estaba claro que ella estaba igual de nerviosa que yo.

Sin embargo, yo estaba ahí para calmarla.

-Gracias por todo este tiempo, Danny- dijo ella sosteniendo firmemente las flores con sus manos.- Nada me hace más feliz que estar aquí.

- A mí también.- dije mirándola a los ojos. Realmente estaba emocionado.

-¿Pero...aún tienes esa duda en tu cabeza?- dijo ella contemplando las rosas rojas que sostenía.

-No- aseguré. No podía decirle que esa duda me estaba carcomiendo.

-Danny...se que mientes. Tus ojos entristecieron de repente...- dijo ella con un tono de voz frío.

-Lo siento- dije mirando su tristeza. - Se que no debería dudar pero... ¿Que pasará si ellos no lo comprenden? ¿Será prudente que lo hagamos sin decirle a nadie?

Ella tomó con una de sus manos frías, mi rostro.

-Ya te lo he dicho antes. A mi no me interesa lo que puedan decir. A mí solo me interesas tú.- dijo ella con seriedad y tristeza en sus hermosos ojos.

-Vamos, ¿A caso no te gustaría que ellos también estuvieran aquí con nosotros?- dije respondiéndole con una voz trillada.

- Eso no lo niego - dijo acariciando mi mejilla- Pero después de decírselos millones de veces, aún no lo aceptan. Hemos pasado tanto dolor e indiferencia que asumí que era la decisión correcta, ya que entendí que no iban a aceptarlo jamás.

-Es posible que tengas razón.-dije yo con mucha tristeza por nuestra actual situación.- ¿Pero crees que es lo correcto? ¿No crees que ellos tengan razón en realidad y nuestro amor sea pasajero?

-¿Puedes llamarle pasajero a un amor de casi 12 años?- dijo ella con una voz caída-

-Pero...-dije siendo callado súbitamente con un dedo sobre mis labios.

-Dime... ¿Tú crees en esto no es así?- dije poniendo mi mano sobre su pecho.

-Claro que creo- dije con calidez.

-¿Puedes sentir su latir?- dijo ella son una sonrisa dulce.

-Si, si puedo.- dije sintiendo su calor.

-El late por ti. Por una amor tan grande y hermoso. Tan maravilloso...-dijo ella suspirando con alegría- ...que lo hace palpitar todos los días. El sabe que si no lo hiciese, jamás volvería a ver la cosa que lo hace seguir adelante en contra de la adversidad. Sin él, no podría mirar tu rostro nunca más.-

Yo me entusiasmé por sus palabras. Me sentía tan bien de que ella solo estuviera ahí para mí. Que ella me amará tanto que me sintiera lleno de paz.

-...así que, Danny- dijo ella sonriendo y tomando mi mano- jamás dudes de este amor. Es algo en lo que tú y yo creemos con toda nuestra alma. Algo tan bello que espero pueda durar para siempre y solo así...ser feliz a tu lado.

Sonreí extasiado por sus palabras. En aquel momento me sentí dichoso. De entre tanta gente, yo la había podido encontrar. Y estaba tan agradecido de haberlo hecho. Era la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

-Lo lamento- dije abrazándola fuertemente- Ahora que sé lo que siente tu corazón. No lo defraudaré. Mis dudas se han ido. Estar contigo es lo único importante.

Ella me miró con redención y sus labios mostraron una reconfortante sonrisa.

-¿Cuánto más tendremos que esperar?- preguntó al eco del lugar en donde esperábamos.

Su rostro reflejaba impaciencia y felicidad.

-¿Por qué la impaciencia?- pregunté.

-Por que el vestido se va a dañar- dijo dejando de lado las rosas.

-Pero es no importa ¿o si?- dije intentando relajarla un poco.

-Bueno…-dijo algo comprensiva - yo quería estar hermosa para ti.

Me acerqué y tomé su mano.

-Tu siempre estas hermosa- dije acariciando su cabello con dificultad por el adorno que traía.

-Jovencitos…-dijo un hombre asomándose por la puerta de madera obscura.- es la hora.

-Bien-dije algo extrañado. La hora había llegado y para ser sincero me abrumaba un poco.- Es hora de que me vaya.

Acaricié su mejilla son melancolía. Esta sería la última vez que le vería así.

Ella tan solo me miró con esperanza y sujetó fuerte las flores.

-Ve- dijo ella- No dudes ni tengas miedo. Estoy a tu lado.

Suspiré con tranquilidad.

Y seguí al hombre que estaba en la puerta.

La miré con dulzura una vez más y cerré la puerta.

Ahora él se había ido. No me queda nada más que esperar y pensar.

Estaba tranquila de haber podido desvanecer sus miedos y dudas. Sin embargo, ahora tenía que afrontar las mías.

Se que es lo más correcto. Se que es una decisión buena. Pero no puedo dejar de repetirme si en realidad podremos afrentar lo que esta decisión con lleva.

Le amo y se que me corresponde. Lamentablemente se que el para siempre no existe.

Y tengo miedo de que un final amargo nos llegue.

No dudo de su amor, pero ¿podrá este quererme hasta que mi aliento me abandone?

El mundo de ahora, no es como los cuentos de hadas.

Se que el "…y vivieron felices para siempre" es un mito. Los sentimientos cambian a través de los años.

Y mi miedo más grande se puede hacer realidad.

Me puede dejar de amar.

Es por eso que yo también dudo.

¿Me amará cuando ya no pueda decir más su nombre?

¿Podré sonreír todos los días, a su lado?

¿Dejará de amarme algún día…?

-Es tu turno, querida- dijo el hombre en la puerta obscura con una sonrisa- Por favor, apresúrate.

-Si esta, bien.- dije sacada bruscamente de mis pensamientos.

Me levanté. Revisé que el vestido estuviera en su lugar y arreglé el tocado en mi cabeza.

Sujete las flores, muy fuerte junto a mi pecho.

Abrí las puertas.

Él estaba en el fondo esperando.

Y yo no podía más que mirarle.

Estaba apunto de entrar cuando la duda me hizo detenerme.

Mi mente había gritado. "Alto. ¿Crees que esto está bien?

Solo puede estremecerme.

La miré extrañado.

Se había detenido de repente con una expresión de miedo en su cara.

No pensé que ella dudará también.

Me miró fijamente, con desesperación.

Parecía que quería pedir auxilio.

Yo no podía acercarme, ni mucho menos ir por ella en este momento.

Me sentía solo en ese instante. Ella me había abandonado.

La persona que más quería me había defraudado en esto.

Tal vez no me amaba. O tal vez tenía miedo de estar conmigo para siempre.

Lo pude comprender.

Mis lágrimas de sufrimiento empezaron a brotar.

Se que no podía hacer nada para decirle que yo le amaba tanto y que estaba seguro de esta decisión. Lo único que pude hacer fue levantar el rostro y sonreírle comprensivamente.

Quería darle a entender que comprendía si ella no quería hacerlo. Que comprendía si en ese momento se iba y me dejaba aquí.

Que le amaba aún si ella no quería compartir su vida conmigo.

El miedo no me dejaba moverme.

Mi mente le respondía a la duda.

¿Y si tienes razón?

Pero al fondo pude ver su rostro.

Estaba llorando.

Lloraba y me ofrecía un dulce sonrisa.

Me di cuenta que pensó que lo había abandonado.

Yo no quería. Él lo era todo para mí.

El no estaba solo. Estaba yo con él.

Y no iba a dejar que estupideces como esas me apartarán de su lado.

Ahora no tenía más dudas.

Dejé el miedo de lado y sostuve las flores cerca de mi corazón con tanta determinación.

Estaba segura de que yo si quería tomar esta decisión con él.

Suspiré.

Levanté mi rostro y pude esbozar una sonrisa llena de esperanza.

Comencé a caminar lentamente hacía él.

Me sorprendí.

Ella me miró y esbozó una sonrisa con ternura.

Yo solo le pude corresponder.

Si ella no había dudado, yo tampoco lo haría.

Mientras caminaba hacía él, mi mente tranquilizada empezó a preguntarse…

¿Cómo había yo conseguido encontrar a una persona tan buena que me quisiese?

¿Una persona que me amaba hasta el final de las consecuencias?

Mientras se acercaba, mi mente empezó a divagar sobre esas cosas que con anterioridad me había puesto a pensar.

Sabía que tenía una suerte muy grande. Una persona me amaba. Una persona estaba ahí para secar mis lágrimas y compartir mis sonrisas.

Y esa persona también me quería.

Una persona a quien no le importaba quien era, si no lo que yo valía.

Una persona que sonreía, al mirarme sonreír.

Y sobre todo…Una persona que iba a hacer esto, solo por que me amaba lo suficiente como para hacerlo… con una sonrisa en los labios.

Llegué a su lado y tomé su mano.

Sonreímos y esperamos a que, él llegará.

Cuando lo hizo, tomé su mano muy fuerte.

Y mientras leía los votos, mi mente estaba tranquila.

No más miedos. No más dudas.

Solo él y yo para toda la eternidad juntos.

Él hombre de la puerta obscura había preguntado ya a Danny. Y él había aceptado.

Ahora faltaba yo.

Y cuando lo hizo, estaba orgullosa de decir "Si. Acepto".

-Jovencito- dijo el padre sonriendo enfrente nuestro- ya puedes besar a tu novia.

Él se sonrojo.

Pero no dejé que él me besara.

-Disculpe, padre- dije yo sonriendo- Pero parece ser que yo besaré al novio.

El padre sonrió cariñosamente.

Y yo…

… me acerqué a Danny. Lo miré con toda la gratitud que sentía y con toda la felicidad que me había dado durante tanto tiempo.

Tomé su rostro con una de mis manos y lo acerqué al mío.

Cerré mis ojos. Estampé con delicadeza y ternura mis labios sobre los de él.

Era nuestro primer beso.

Nuestro primer beso juntos, para siempre.

Uno que sabía mejor que los que nos habíamos dado antes.

Tan dulce. Tan cálido. Tan lleno de paz.

Probablemente así sabía el que ninguno de los dos tuviera dudas y miedos.

Pues no importaba lo que los demás pensarán ahora.

No importaba que el mundo estuviera en contra de nuestra decisión.

Lo que importaba era que estábamos juntos.

Estaba junto a la persona que amaba, por siempre.

Y nadie lo podría cambiar.

Nunca.

Despegué mi boca de la suya lentamente.

Abrí mis ojos y miré su hermoso rostro que me sonreía con la devoción de siempre.

Comprendí con esto que ella confiaba completamente en mí.

Confiaba en que yo le brindaría todo lo que necesitará para vivir.

Para sonreír.

Me sentía halagado de que me hubiera confiado tan excelsa tarea.

La ardua tarea de poder dejarme colmarla de amor y regalos, como un plebeyo a su reina.

La tomé de la manó y ambos agradecimos al padre.

Salimos con la cabeza en alto, sonriendo.

Tal vez no había habido nadie para festejar nuestra unión.

Tal vez no había fiesta, regalos u otras cosas.

Pero estaba seguro de que los dos estábamos felices de haberlo poder hecho.

Nada más importaba.

El sol brillaba intensamente. Una bella manera de empezar el resto de nuestras vidas.

Caminamos un poco por la pequeña plaza iluminada con luz difuminada de la mañana-tarde y ella corrió.

Empezamos a jugar a las atrapadas.

-

Me sentía llena de vida.

El sol brillaba como nunca lo había visto y el cielo no tenía nubes. Solo era de un azul tan intenso y calmo como los ojos de Danny.

Empezamos a jugar atrapadas.

Yo corrí detrás de arbustos, arboles y gente. Esperando que no me atrapase. Sin embargo, noté que ya no me perseguía. Empecé a disminuir la velocidad y me pregunté con tristeza si se había dado por vencido.

De repente me topé con algo.

-Te atrapé- pronuncié abrazándola por sorpresa.

Ella se miró sorprendida y se hecho a reír mientras me correspondía el abrazo.

Probablemente nadie me creería, pero estos momentos eran los más felices de mi vida.

Embelesados por aquel abrazo no notamos que semillas blancas caían sobre nosotros.

-¡Felicidades!- dijo un moreno que tenía una bolsa de arroz en las manos. – Por fin lo han hecho. Toda su familia se había preguntado por que no lo habían hecho antes.

-¿Toda nuestra familia?- pronuncie extrañada.

-Si- respondió sonriente nuestro amigo de la infancia, Tucker- Al parecer los esperan para celebrar.

-¿C-celebrar?- dijo incrédulo Danny.

-Si… los esperan en la casa de Danny para celebrar… ¿Por qué les sorprende?- preguntó Tuck confundido.

-Por nada, amigo- dijo Danny abrazándome con más fuerza y besando mi frente.

Nada… mentira.

Habían sido tantos días oscuros.

Tantos lluviosos. Tantos con fuertes vientos y nubes que cubrían el cielo enteramente.

Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que veíamos un día tan hermoso como este.

Y haríamos todo para que siempre fuese así.

Estábamos felices del miedo y las dudas ya no estuvieran más.

¡Ah! Y que nuestros padres…pues han entendido.

**FIN.**

* * *

Bueno esto es una historia muy fluff.

Yo que considero el matrimonio algo inecesario y rudimentario, me di cuenta de que sueño con que -si llega a pasar ._.- seré muy feliz. Soy una chica Anti - Fairytales y sueño con er una ._.U

Algo realmente deplorable.

Y como notaron mis deseos frustrados se reflejaron en el fic D8

Lo siento XD.

Sin embargo espero que mi cursilería (la cual sinceramente me encanto .////////.) les haya gustado.

Bueno gracias por leer y hasta el proximo fic :3!


End file.
